Volando por ti
by AVAS98
Summary: One-shot SuperCat. Kara esta agotada de las insinuaciones de James y Alex sobre su "relación" con Lena, además de que extraña mucho a Cat.


**Los presonajes no me pertenecen , como tampoco me pertenece el Programa.**

 **Sepan perdonar las faltas de ortografía y disculpenme si surge algun problema técnico, aun no sé usar bien la página.**

 **Espero que les guste y cualquier opinion es bien recibida.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabía que existía una química innegable entre ella y Lena, pero estaba harta de que James y Alex pensaran que le gustaba, porque no era así. Claro que Lena era hermosa, amigable, inteligente y muchos otros adjetivos más que describían lo perfecta que era, pero SOLO eran amigas, aun así, ellos no dejaban de insinuarle que "sabían" de su "relación" con Lena.

James estaba celoso y quizás un poco amargado porque le terminó y Alex solo andaba regalando arcoíris por su nueva relación con Maggie y no paraba de decirle que siguiera su ejemplo y lo reconociera de una vez, pero eso no iba a pasar y esto era por tres razones, la primera: a Lena le gustaba Winn y a Winn le gustaba Lena, la segunda: ella nunca le haría eso a un amigo (suficiente daño le hizo ya cuando lo rechazo) y tercero y más importante: ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Cat Grant. Si ella, la heroína de National City, la nombrada Supergirl, la ahora reportera Kara Danvers está perdidamente enamorada de la Reina de los medios, de la gran y única Catherine Grant. Es por eso que había huido de su departamento donde estaban todos para despejar su mente y escapar de aquellos comentarios y miradas que iban dirigidos a ella y a Lena, por lo que ahora se encontraba en ese lugar que le recordaba a ella y a esos momentos que pasaron juntas. Miraba las estrellas desde el balcón de CatCo deseando que Lena y Winn dieran el paso y empezaran a salir juntos para que dejaran de molestarla o que volviera de una vez su amada para declararse y poder contarles a todos con quien tiene ESA clase de química.

Sabía que Cat volvería porque se lo había prometido, pero ya no estaba segura si iba a poder aguantar tanto sin verla, ya que mientras luchaba o trabajaba podía fingir y calmar las ganas de ir a buscarla, pero en momentos de soledad, tristeza, desconcierto, dudas o estrés la necesitaba a su lado, como también en eso momentos de felicidad o tranquilidad. Por eso se encontraba ahí, para tener, aunque fuera un poco de ella, de su recuerdo. Vio la hora en su reloj y no pasaban de las diez y media por lo que si quería podría hacerle una visita, como Kara Danvers sabía que no podría, una porque se había ido sin decirle a donde (aunque tenía una leve sospecha) y dos porque no podía aparecer, así como así, pero por otro lado como Supergirl podría recorrer todo el mundo y buscarla, y verla con su visión infrarroja desde lejos, por lo que Cat no iba a saber que la espiaba igual que un vil acosador.

Cayendo en sus impulsos sin poder evitarlo voló y fue a ese lugar donde sospechaba iba a estar su rubia, Paris. Su jefa le había comentado que amaba esa ciudad y lo mucho que le gustaría abrir una "sucursal", por llamarla de algún modo, de su revista y hacerse un renombre en la ciudad del amor. Nunca había hecho algo así, como tampoco nunca había estado en Francia, por lo que se deslumbro a ver aquella ciudad. En lo primero que se fijo fue en la famosa Torre Eiffel, la recorrió y vio como la gente que estaba por allí la señalaba y la miraba asombrada, siguió y vio el Champ de Mars, los museos, en fin, toda la ciudad, pero luego recordó por qué estaba haciendo semejante locura y era por ella, por ella fue a la ciudad del amor, por puro romanísimo y desesperación. Por lo que enseguida agudizó sus sentidos y recorrió la ciudad con la atención puesta en buscarla, de encontrar a esa mujer que hacía que su corazón latiera descontrolado, pero no aparecía y ya se estaba a punto de rendir y pasar a la siguiente ciudad o escuchar esa vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía que esto era una locura, pero la vio, en un balcón, con una copa en la mano y mirando hacia el cielo, como ella estuvo antes en el balcón de CatCo, en su balcón.

Si, allí estaba la reina de los medios como si estuviera esperando su llegada o como si la estuviera buscando en el cielo, tan hermosa como siempre, como la primera vez que la vio.

Kara no podía decir con exactitud cuándo se había enamorado de ella. Pero si podría contar como le costó trabajo aceptarlo y es que ser mujer, lesbiana (o era bisexual) y alíen, no eran unas características que la sociedad aceptara tan fácil, claro que con el tiempo eso estaba cambiando, pero era lento. Además, eso no era todo pues ella estaba enamorada de su jefa, de la reina de los medios, que tenía un hijo de su edad, al cual, por cierto, había rechazado, lo que le había costado un castigo por parte de su amada, pero ella no podía negar por mucho tiempo lo que sentía por Cat, así que cuando lo reconoció y acepto para ella misma, terminó su relación con James, sin siquiera decirle la verdadera razón. Pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello pues llego su primo y más villanos que vencer, lo que evito que profundizará en el tema, pero cuando la rubia le dijo que se iba se le cayó el mundo a los pies, pero ella había prometido que volvería, así que se prometió que a su regreso, si aún no era muy tarde le diría todo lo que sentía, ya después vería como trataba su doble identidad aunque sospechaba que en el fondo su jefa seguía pensando eran la misma, en fin que, si no fuera porque no lo pudo soportar más hubiera tenido que esperar para verla, pero allí estaba y sin casi darse cuenta voló hasta estar enfrente de aquel balcón, donde Miss Grant estaba mirándola asombrada.

 **Hola Miss Grant** – dijo mientras bajaba en el balcón

 **Supergirl** – dijo asombrada Cat, como si aún no lo pudiera creer – **Estas aquí… ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **A decir verdad, la extrañaba, Miss Grant** – dijo sin poder controlar más sus sentimientos y dejando a la otra sin habla – **National City no es lo mismo sin usted y he oído que son más de uno los que, además de mí, la extrañan, entre ellos su asistente, recientemente promovida a reportera.** – completo y le pareció ver un brillo en sus ojos, acompañado de una sonrisa que pronto oculto, pero que ella pudo percibir, así como sentía el corazón de la rubia latir descontrolado.

 **Oh, así que Kerah me extraña** – dijo después de unos segundos, mientras se dirigía a una mesa, que tenía sobre ella unos lentes, una botella de vino, el celular, la Tablet y un lazo para el cabello, y que Kara había pasado por alto, lo que si no pasó por alto fue que la rubia la llamara por otro nombre, como lo hacía muchas veces en CatCo. Cat tomó los lentes y el lazo y caminó lentamente hacia ella, la rodeo y deslizó sus manos por su cabello hasta hacerle una cola, luego volvo a dar la vuelta para mirarla detenidamente – **Me encantaría escucharlo de ella** \- dijo, para terminar, colocándole los lentes y volver a hablar – **No son como las tuyas, pero servirán.** – expresó y le confirmo a Kara que nunca la logró engañar del todo, y ella simplemente se rindió. Dejo la pose heroica y se acomodó las gafas, para luego darle el gusto a la mujer de sus sueños.

 **La extrañé mucho, señorita Grant –** dijo. La envolvió en sus brazos y olio su cabello, sintiendo ese aroma que tanto le gustaba.

 **Y yo a ti Kara** – dijo Cat en un susurro, para luego separarse y conectar sus miradas. - **¿Por qué viniste?** – preguntó luego de un rato.

 **Porque no soportaba más** – dijo sin apartar la vista de sus ojos y mientras le acariciaba la cintura. Cat subió su mano a su mejilla derecha y se la acarició suavemente.

 **¿Qué no soportabas?** – pregunto la rubia, mientras veía a Kara inclinar la cabeza para acentuar el contacto.

 **Estar sin usted y mis ganas de verla, como también las de decirle que me enamoré perdidamente de usted.** – dijo en un susurro la castaña, temiendo que la rechazara y perderla.

 **Había escuchado rumores sobre que estaba saliendo con la señorita Luthor**. – dijo Cat mientras acentuaba sus caricias.

 **¡NO!** – dijo alto **– Ella y yo solo somos amigas, porque todo el mundo dice eso, si yo a quien quiero es a usted, créame.**

 **Te creo Kara**

 **Pero…**

 **Sin peros, te creo.**

 **¿Y tú?** – pregunta tímidamente la castaña.

 **¿Yo? Ah, quieres saber si yo siento lo mismo** –Kara asiente, despacito y la reina de los medios suelta una risilla – **Yo vine a pensar, en las una y mil razones por las que no debería decirte nada, ni salir contigo, pero luego de pensarlas todas, vine a este balcón a buscar una razón o una señal para volver, decirte todo y si aceptabas comenzar a salir y llego Supergirl y me dijo que me extrañabas, para luego decirlo tú** – dijo la última parte con una sonrisa divertida – **y creo que esa es una magnifica señal, además tú me quieres a mí y no a Lena Luthor, así que**

Pero ya no pudo terminar de hablar porque Kara unió sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y ternura. Ya pensarían juntas después en esos contras y buscarían más pros, entre los cuales seguro estaría que James y Alex ya no la iban a molestar con Lena, no, ahora sería con Cat, pero no le va a importa porque esta vez sí va a ser verdad.

 **La quiero Miss Grant**

 **Y yo te quero a ti Kerah –** respondió en broma, ganándose una mordida en su labio inferior – **Te quiero Kara Danvers, a ti y a Supergirl. –** dijo seria viéndola a los ojos.

 **Me alegro que sepa la verdad y que nos quiera, pero sobre todo me alegro haber volado por ti–** dijo Kara con una sonrisa, para luego besarla.


End file.
